Ghosts of the Past
by Darkhuntress2012
Summary: Jax and Miyu are in for some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Jax laid with her head on Levi's shoulder, the blanket was the only thing covering them. They were alone. Her parents were out hunting Daimons and everyone else they knew thought they hated each other. Not even Miyu and Otto knew they were together. It had started out that they hated each other, but something changed and now they were inseparable. There was something about him that made her feel safe and loved. When he had his arms wrapped around her, Jax felt like nothing would ever touch her. Levi wouldn't let it.

"You think too much" he grumbled. Jax shifted to look up at him.

"You whine too much." Levi chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead tenderly.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"Doesn't Otto wonder where you are? Why you never patrol nights?" Levi shrugged he didn't really care he would rather be here with her.

"No, not really. He's too into Miyu to care. Besides," he smiled at her, "I wouldn't leave you anyway. Zeus knows what's out there to hurt you. If someone tried to force me to, I'd have to blow our cover." Jax leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I think I would too. We should tell them anyway. I want to go out on a real date, Levi."

"I know. Promise me your dad won't kill me and we'll tell them." Jaxon frowned as she thought about it. Her father was an ancient Roman whose favorite activities were death and torment. Well not for her dad, but for others of Ancient Rome and she was his only daughter. Oh yeah, he'd go loco. Probably drag Kyrian and Ash in too. Possibly Zarek. On second thought...

"Uncle Z won't let him kill you!"

"Psycho-ass? You're betting my life will be saved by Psycho-ass?" Jax shrugged.

"It's better than nothing" she defended herself. Levi laughed and rolled them so she was under him. "I love you Levi."

"I love you too, Jax. Don't ever leave me. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Jaxon leaned forward and kissed him soundly.

"Never." Levi pulled away with a look on his face. Suddenly his eyes widened and he shot out of the bed, getting dressed.

"I've got to go, you're parents are home." He quickly kissed her before scaling down the tree outside her window. Jax laughed as she pulled her pajamas on before watching Levi running across the yard. She slid the window closed and fell back onto her bed as Valerius entered.

"What are you doing up still?" Jaxon shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep" she lied. Valerius shot her a look that clearly said he didn't believe her, but he didn't push. She would tell him in her own time. She always did. "But now that I know you guys are home and safe I think I'll sleep now. Got to be up for class in a bit." Valerius kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, filia" he whispered. Jax smiled as her dad used the Latin for daughter, his pet name for her.

"Night, tata." Her nickname for him which was Latin for Daddy. Valerius left and Jax laid down and fell into a fitful sleep. Something was about to go down and she was going to be in the middle of it. She needed to tell Levi soon, he needed to know since she had a feeling he was going to be involved too. If only she knew what was going to happen.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Ugh you pig, would you put some distance between us?" Jaxon sneered at Levi as she sat in the backseat of Otto's SUV with him. Miyu and Otto chuckled from up front. Levi shot her a look and snorted. They could play their parts well.

"But don't you just want to snuggle to conserve body heat? It's awfully cold back here" he said with a grin. Jax leaned forward and flipped the air conditioning to heat.

"There. Now it's not cold. Personal space Levi." This was their common fight, since Otto gave the girls a lift to their classes. Unfortunately Levi got to tag along with Otto. Lucky her.

"I'm hurt, Jaxon. You don't like me?" Jax snorted.

"What gave you that completely correct idea?" Levi grinned at her. Jax wanted to kiss him. Ugh, keeping this secret sucked.

"Perhaps it is the fights you two have every damned day" Otto grunted. Miyu smacked his arm and Levi and Jax shared a look as Otto grabbed her hand and held it. Only friends their butts. "Or perhaps it's the years of sexual tension building. One day I'm going to look back there and you two are going to be going at it." Jax could almost hear Levi thinking 'I wish!'. "Here's your building. Out you go." Jax and Levi slid out of the car and started towards her class. As their friends pulled away, Levi grabbed Jax's hand and dragged her to a secluded corner so he could kiss her.

"A lot of sexual tension, huh? I think I can fix that" he muttered against her throat. Jax laughed and pushed him back.

"Alright, but later, I've got to get to class now." She threaded her fingers through his and pulled him along. "I still want to know why Ash made you immortal and my body guard. You don't think he knows do you?" Levi shrugged.

"That man knows a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Jax frowned. If he knew, then he could easily tell her dad. And heads would roll when Valerius Magnus found out his daughter was sleeping with a squire. A Dorean, Blood Rite squire no less. Kill then ask questions later was his motto. Especially when it came to her. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end, ma belle princesse romaine." Jax loved when he spoke French, especially when he used his name for her. My beautiful Roman princess. She kissed him as he pulled away to lean against the wall outside her class as she slipped inside.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

He watched them both. The girl was the one he was after, but it seemed to get to her he had to go through the squire. That was going to be a bit tougher, but he would do it. That girl would be the key to get to the twins and their Hunters. He could finally get what he wanted. He just had to wait until the time was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dark hunter character just Jax and Miyu are mine.

Jax sat next to Levi on the curb as they waited for Otto and Miyu to come get them after class.

"Do you feel something?" she whispered. Levi nodded and discreetly pulled out a dagger from his boot. Jax scooted closer as they looked around for something out of the ordinary. She threaded her arm through his. "I feel like someone's watching me" she muttered.

"How long have you had that feeling?" Jaxon shrugged.

"A few days, but I didn't want to panic everyone." Levi shot her a look.

"I'm going to worry no matter when you tell me."

"I know. Sorry." Levi helped her stand as Otto pulled up.

"Don't do it again, clumsy" he said. Otto rolled his eyes as Miyu shared a look with Jax. "Come on, I don't have all day. Get a move on."

"Bite me, asshole" Jax said as she slid across the seat. Levi leaned forward to bite her, but Otto stopped him.

"Valerius will kill you if you leave a mark." Levi winked at Jax.

"It's a good thing I only mark where others can't see then." Which was true. No one could see under her shirt or jeans.

"What a pig" Jax muttered. Levi snickered.

"No, but I have been called God before baby. Wanna test that theory?" Jax rolled her eyes. She was never going to live that down.

"Before you two go at it, Levi, Ash needs us to patrol tonight. He's got a bad feeling." Levi almost snorted. Wasn't that what Jax just said a few minutes ago? Jaxon shot him a look when he was about to protest.

"Alright" he said with a sigh. Otto nodded.

"My place, 8 o'clock." Well there went his plan to bring her with him. With her having the same feeling as Ash, he didn't want to chance anything happening to her. Now he just had to figure out what to do. "Business over, now get back to…"

"Otto if you finish that sentence, so help me Zeus my Dad will look tame compared to me." Otto kept his mouth shut after Miyu's threat, but what he was about to say wasn't lost on any of them. He was always trying to get Levi to sleep with Jax. The man would die of shock when he found out about them.

"So…" Levi said to dispel the awkward silence. Jax raised an eyebrow. "I think we should come clean here." Jax turned to him, wide eyed. When did they decide that?

"About?"

"You two! I mean honestly. Just friends my ass. When did you two start seeing each other?" Jaxon let out a small breath of relief. She was going to kill him for that small heart failure.

"We are just friends, Levi" Miyu said with a small smile. Levi and Jax watched as a look of pain crossed both Miyu and Otto's faces. And Miyu had teased her about Levi. Levi went to say something when Otto shot him a look and pulled up in front of Jax's house.

"Come on dumbass, let's go before Otto kills you." Jax hugged Miyu as best she could. "See ya."

"Good luck" Miyu said as she nodded her head towards Levi. Jax grinned and lead him inside.

"Jaxon?"

"Here dad" she called out. "Where's mom?" she asked as Valerius came around the corner.

"Work. She won't close that insufferable store for one day." Jax frowned.

"She does realize she has to sleep sometime right?" Valerius shrugged.

"Who knows? This is your mother we are talking about." Jax laughed and kissed his cheek before retreating to the solarium. Her mother had convinced her father to keep Agrippina's statue, which was where Jax liked to sit and think.

"What are we doing about tonight?" she asked, knowing Levi was standing in the doorway. He shrugged and moved forward, closing the door behind him so Valerius couldn't hear them.

"No clue. We don't want to tell the others, but I have to go. Can you stay with Miyu?" Jax shook her head.

"No, Miyu and her family are on Sav's island. I can be a big girl and stay here alone." Levi frowned.

"I really don't like that idea. Especially if you think someone's watching you." Levi sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't have a choice, Levi. You go and I'll be here. Will you come and tell me you're alright before you go home? And plus I will have a weapon and I am pretty sure I can handle anything thrown at me." Levi kissed the top of her head.

"Of course, ma belle princesse romaine. Wouldn't want you to worry." Jax leaned forward and kissed him. Levi smiled at her as they pulled away. "I love you, Jaxon."

"Love you too, Levi."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

He watched as her father and, surprisingly, her boy toy left for the night. He grinned. This might be easier than he thought. She would be alone and he would be able to take her. With Jaxon Magnus, he would be able to control several people. Gods and goddesses included. He would hold the power with her. Yes, they're going to have wished they had left him alone.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Be safe!" she called out to the two men. They nodded at her once before heading to their cars. Jax closed the door and locked it. She opened the closet door and closed the gate after their cars were out. Going upstairs, she went into the training room and opened her parent's arsenal cabinet. She grinned as she pulled out a retractable sword and closed the cabinet, pushing the button and watching the sharp silver extend swiftly. "I'm so my parent's daughter" she muttered to herself as the blade retracted.

"Homework, now that I'm all safe." She went to her room and grabbed her backpack before heading down to the living room. She turned on the lights and sat on the couch and spread her books out around her.

"Don't get too comfortable, princess. You're coming with me." Jax jumped up and extended her blade, facing the new comer.

"Who are you?" she asked. The blonde hair stood out. Daimon, stupid.

"Name's Desiderius." Jax frowned.

"Desi-do-wrong?" The Daimon frowned. Whoops. "No offense, but how in the hell are you still alive?" He chuckled as he moved closer. Dammit Otto, tonight was really not a good night for Kyl to be away.

"Don't worry your beautiful little head over that" he said. Jax watched as he got closer. She was starting to panic.

_UNCLE Z!_ she screamed out in her thoughts. Where was he tonight? _AUNT ASTRID!_ Her breathing was becoming faster as he smiled and stepped closer.

"Stay away!" Jax swung the sword at him and he easily dodged it. Jax swung again and this time he disappeared.

"Boo" he whispered in her ear. Jax screamed and Desiderius knocked the sword out of her hands as he grabbed her. Jax threw her head back and temporarily stunned Desi with the head butt, making him loosen his grip. She ran for it.

"ZAREK! ASTRID!" Where were they? Suddenly Desiderius appeared in front of her. Jax spun on her heel and ran the other direction. "UNCLE ZAREK!" Jax tripped and fell, flipping to her back and scooting away as Desi closed in on her.

"Take eight steps back and let me kill you" a voice snarled. Jax chanced a look behind her and saw Zarek standing there, his silver claws adorning his hand. She quickly stood up and ran behind him. Before Z could take a step towards him, Desiderius was gone. "Are you alright?" Zarek asked as he turned to his niece. She nodded.

"I think so" Zarek looked over her and noticed her shaking. He stepped forward and hugged Jax to him. She let the tears fall as he held her. "S-s-sorry" she said.

"Come on, let's get you to Levi." Jax nodded and Zarek flashed them to where Otto and Kyl were looking for Daimons. Levi rushed forward when he saw her and Jax threw herself into his arms, not caring that their secret was no more. Levi glanced at Zarek with not only worry but anger in his eyes.

"What happened?" Otto asked, ignoring their embrace. For now.

"Desiderius attacked her." The three heard a growl and they all turned to see Valerius with an angry look on his face. He had heard Z and was not happy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own Jax, Miyu and Levi.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Valerius and Levil paced in front of the couch, Jax and Tabby watched from the couch. It would have been humorous if not for the serious situation. Zarek had flashed them all home and left them to discuss things. Jax reached out and grabbed Levi's hand, pulling him to sit next to her. He folded her into his arms and held on to her as Ash flashed in.

"Now you show up?" Valerius growled. Ash shrugged.

"She was calling out for Z. I almost came, but he showed at the last second."

"That's your excuse? What if Desi-do-wrong had gotten her?" Levi snarled as he held Jax tighter.

"Lay off guys. I'm fine now and Uncle Z showed. Can we move on to more pressing issues? Like him coming back?" Jax asked. Ash pointed at her.

"She has a point."

"Bite me Atlantean" Levi and Valerius snapped. Ash shrugged good naturedly.

"I could leave if you'd rather..." His suggestion was met with glares. "Or we could discuss Desi and how to protect Jax."

"I like that option" Jax said. Levi chuckled against her head. "He was determined to take me, not kill me." Ash nodded.

"Think about it. By taking Jax, he can control some of the most powerful people. You two, Zarek and Astrid, Tory and I, Savitar, Miyu, and Grace, Kyrian and Amanda. Honestly if he wasn't gunning for her, I'd give him props for actually using his head. Unfortunately, you mess with her and I have problems with it."

"As do we all" Kyrian said as he, Amanda, and Marissa walked through the door. "Psycho-ass told us what happened. These two," he jerked his thumb at his wife and daughter, "wanted to check in on you guys." Amanda slapped his stomach.

"Yes, because you weren't worried too" she said. Marissa ignored them and raised an eyebrow at Jaxon and Levi.

"What went on while I wasn't here and does Miyu know?"

"Uh, no. Not yet anyway. She and Otto still think we need to jump each other" Jax said sheepishly. Marissa smirked.

"My bet is you already have." Jax and Levi glared at her as Kyrian, Ash, and Valerius glared at Levi.

"Boy you better not have touched my daughter, so help me Minerva." Levi gulped at Valerius' threat.

"No sir." Marissa wanted to snort, but she wouldn't get him killed. At least, not at the moment. "Can we go back to Desi-do-wrong? Please?" Levi asked, trying to shift the subject away from him. Ash sighed.

"We need to figure out how to keep her safe." Valerius shrugged.

"What if we don't leave her alone? I mean when Zarek showed up, he left. He didn't want to take on a Demigod." Kyrian snorted at Valerius.

"Let's be real. He didn't want to take on your brother. No one with common sense would want to take on Psycho-ass."

"Watch it. Just because I can kick your ass, doesn't mean others are afraid to take me on." Fie rolled her eyes as Zarek, Astrid, and Bob flashed in to the family pow-wow.

"Gentlemen, please. Me. Safe. Plans?"

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Valerius is right. Someone has to be with her at all times. Desiderius is after her to get to the rest of us. The only problem is, who's going to stay with her?" Zarek said. Levi raised his hand and the glares returned.

"Oh come on. Ash made me immortal to be her body guard and her protector. I've done well the past 19 years, I think now that I love her, I can keep her even safer." Marissa stared wide eyed at Jax who joined the glaring.

"Are you trying to get fed to Simi?" Levi shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

"I was trying to get them to take me seriously. Apparently it's not working." Levi grinned sheepishly. Tabby and Amanda laughed.

"I think it's a good idea" Tabby said. Valerius looked at her.

"You can't be serious?" Tabby nodded. "I'm not going to let some… boy protect my daughter!" Tabby stood and laid a soothing hand on his arm.

"She's my daughter too, Val. Didn't you notice, after Desiderius attacked, Zarek took her straight to Levi? And now she feels safest in Levi's arms? Sounds familiar doesn't it?" Valerius looked at Tabitha and his eyes softened.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Tabby grinned.

"Because I'm the wife, that's why." Jax grinned at Levi as her parents kissed. Amanda pointed at her twin sister and her brother-in-law.

"See, now why can't you be that understanding? The wife is always right, but your stupid Greek pride won't let you lose" she said to her husband. Ash and Marissa laughed as the others smirked. Kyrian open and closed his mouth like a fish. He finally gave up trying to come up with a response.

"So, we agree that Levi will stay with Jax?" he asked. Valerius nodded. Ash waved his hand and Levi frowned.

"I feel funny." Zarek laughed.

"You look funny too, but I think there's more to it than that." Levi frowned at Z.

"You get your jollies off of abusing people don't you?" Zarek grimaced. Levi turned back to Ash. "What did you do to me?"

"To you? Nothing. For you? Tons. 19 years ago I made you immortal and set you up with your soul mate and now I've given you powers to protect her with." Valerius looked at Ash.

"I hate you." Ash nodded.

"I know. But now he can fully protect her and you don't have to look so constipated about the idea." Valerius stiffened.

"I do NOT look constipated." Marissa cocked her head to the side.

"Sorry Uncle Val, but you kinda do." Valerius frowned as the room laughed. Levi leaned forward and kissed Jax's forehead. He would keep her safe, even if it meant his life.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Desiderius paced the floor. He had failed. The psychotic demigod that everyone feared had come to save the girl. He grinned. She was important to more than he thought. In order to summon the demigod, she would need to be special to him. She had screamed out for her Uncle.

"I've got you now little girl. I will get what I want and I want you. Prepare to lose because I'm coming and no one will stand in my way. No one."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/


End file.
